Care to Dance?
by dragonwings948
Summary: It wasn't the first time they danced. Belle remembers teaching Rumplestiltskin, many years ago, in the Dark Castle. A shorter story centered around the Rumbelle dance in 4x01, switching from Enchanted Forest memories to present day Storybrooke in the true OUAT fashion. Copyright to ABC.


**A/N: I promised more was coming! Enjoy! Please review, follow, and favorite! :) **

Belle hummed softly to herself as she carried a tray laden with tea into Rumplestiltskin's Trophy Room. She pushed the door open with her hip but paused in the doorway, struck into silence at the scene before her.

The table which normally dominated the center of the room was missing, as well as the chairs. In their place was Rumplestiltskin, _humming _and _dancing, _holding his arms out as if he had a partner.

Belle pressed her lips together, barely restraining herself from laughing. She continued to watch him as his feet moved haltingly in what she thought was supposed to be a waltz. After a moment, however, Rumple must have sensed she was there because he went ramrod straight and turned to face her.

"Ah, yes," he said absently, his voice a little higher than usual. He stepped to the side and waved his hand, the table and chairs appearing where they had always been. Rumplestiltskin jumped into his seat at the head of the table, perhaps a little too quickly.

Belle couldn't help but smile, replaying the scene in her head. The Dark One? Dancing? It was such a delicate and innocent activity that Belle wondered how it had even crossed his dark and twisted mind.

"Have you never danced before?" she ventured as she poured his tea, unable to contain her curiosity.

Rumple sneered at her, seeming irritated that she had brought it up. "Never had the need for it."

Belle set the chipped teacup in front of him, trying to catch his gaze as he avoided hers. "Until now?"

Rumplestiltskin ignored her question, bringing the teacup to his lips. Belle huffed silently and turned her back to him, striding back to the tray at the other end of the table. She poured herself a cup of tea, holding it in both of her hands and relishing the feel of the hot liquid warming her fingers.

Her master was still strangely quiet as he sipped his tea. Belle traveled back to his end of the table and leaned her hip against the wooden frame, training her gaze onto him.

His eyes stared resolutely at the chocolate brown table in front of him for a few moments. Finally, his chest rose and fell with a sigh, and slowly his gaze traveled upward to meet hers. "Yes?"

"You still haven't given me an answer." She replied as quick as he was reluctant to.

"Perhaps that was my intention," he grumbled into his cup before taking another sip.

Belle wondered what it would feel like, being in his arms and moving together in a slow dance. Just the thought of it set butterflies free through her stomach and that twinge of desire for him to just hold her.

Dancing was no foreign concept to her. She had been taught how to dance all the traditional dances from a young age and had practiced them at the innumerable number of balls she had attended as she grew up. Her last dance had been with Gaston, an unpleasant experience to say the least. He had pulled her much too close than what was appropriate and had led the dance terribly.

But what would it be like to hold Rumplestiltskin's hand? To giggle at him as his feet faltered? To feel his arm around her waist?

"Learning how to dance is much easier with a partner." She raised her eyebrows, never letting her gaze stray from him.

Rumple's eyes raked over her form, as if sizing her up. "I've learned all I need."

Belle chuckled, remembering how unsteady his feet had been. "If you say so."

He narrowed his eyes at her, then lowered his gaze to his teacup, swirling around the tea inside. "It's for a ball," he said suddenly. "There's an important deal I must make there."

"Tonight?"

He nodded, glancing up at her.

Belle smiled at him. "No one will be able to take you seriously if you dance like that."

Rumple's eyes bored into hers, searching. Belle could see the longing in his expression, buried deep beneath the malice and wittiness. He wanted to, but would he ever admit it?

He set his tea down carefully with deliberate movements. He stood, pushing his chair behind him, and met her gaze.

"Show me."


End file.
